


Once I Lived In Darness

by FrivolousWriter (Jamie_Ysabelle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: English-Tagalog, F/F, Filipino Character, Freeform, G!P, LGBTQI, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Ysabelle/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: Samantha Gregorio. A rich and famous personality with a lot of hidden secrets. Gaano man siya kakilala sa mundo ng negosyo at madaming lalaki at babae ang naghahangad na mapansin ng isang kagaya niya, pakiramdam niya lagi na lang may kulang. That's why she's distancing herself from the crowd unless it was work related. Until one night, she found someone she never thought could turn out to be the love of her life.Bloom Magnaye. A simple girl working left and right just to provide for herself ever since she ran out of the orphanage she was in when she was sixteen. Raket dito, raket doon. Lahat gagawin niya para lang mairaos niya ang sarili sa pag-aaral. Until one incident changed her life.When these two women meet in the same incident, sparks fly and hate (and love?) at first sight ensues.Will Samantha be able to share her deepest secret that kept her in the dark for so long?Will Bloom be able to open herself up to someone behind her abandonment issues?Will love help them heal? Or only make things worst?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This original work is inspired from AdjustedInsanity's SwanQueen fanfiction story "Blinded Obscurity". Sadly she had taken down her works but her stories still inspires me so I dedicate this story to her. If I have the time I will translate this story to English.
> 
> You can also read this story on Wattpad under the username @FrivolousWriter.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

**Samantha's POV:**

"If you just agreed on the operation---"

"I said I won't! Alin ba sa mga salitang iyon ang hindi niyo maintindihan?!" I said whilst shooting daggers-like glare on my mother. We've been through this argument for ten years and until now I still can't understand why she won't stop bragging me about that topic. Eh, sa ayaw kong gawin ang operasyon dahil masaya na ako sa kung ano ako ngayon kahit pa na itago ko pa ang tungkol doon habang buhay. Nakakainis na. When will she leave me alone? "This is me and I will not change who I am just because you said so. This is my body, my rules, my decision. End of discussion."

"Samantha---"

"Enough, Mother," I cut her off. "Gusto mong matuloy ang merger ng kumpanya natin sa Alfonso Industries, why don't you marry his son? Tutal ikaw naman ang may gusto ng pesteng merger na ito, di ba? Masaya na ako sa buhay ko. Just let me be."

Hindi ko pinansin ang ilang beses na pagtawag niya sa pangalan ko at nagtuloy-tuloy lang sa paglakad hanggang sa makalabas ako ng building kung saan ginanap ang gathering ng mga business associates na mga nagpapayabangan lang sa kung gaano na kataas ang naabot ng kani-kanilang kumpanya. This event is boring as hell and I just wanted to go home.

"Sam! Sammy, wait!"

Napairap na lang ako saka sandaling tumigil sa coat check desk para kunin ang coat ko. Hindi ko pa rin siya pinansin kahit na naramdaman ko ang presensya niya sa tabi ko.

"Grabe. Walang pansinan? Alam kong niratrat ka na naman ng nanay mo tungkol sa operasyon na yan kaya ganyan ang mood mo. Pero wag mo naman deadmahin itong napakaguwapo mong best friend slash best secretary of your life."

Muli, napairap na lang ako to the point na sumakit ang ulo ko. "Wala ako sa mood, Calvin. Give me a break," pagod na sabi ko sa kanya saka kinuha ang coat ko nang maiabot ko sa valet ang coat check number.

"Fine," Calvin huffed. "Off nga pala natin bukas. May gagawin ka?"

"Meron."

"Ano?"

"Matutulog maghapon."

Calvin pouted when he got his coat. "Ang boring mo. Kaya wala kang love life, eh."

I just started walking through the glass doors heading outside the building where the service car was waiting. "Love is impossible to some people like me anyway," I muttered.

"Come on! Don't be like that! Makakahanap ka rin ng love. Tiwala lang."

I just waved off Calvin's enthusiastic remark then climbed in the service car. Mahirap umasa lalo na sa mga taong kagaya ko. Who will love someone like me that was born differently? I have the body and the features of a woman but have something dangling between my legs. I accepted long ago that I was an abomination. Walang tatanggap sa isang taong kagaya ko. So hope is not on the table. Masasaktan lang ako sa huli. Now that's what I am sure of.

——————————————————————————————

**Bloom's POV:**

Napangiwi ako habang hinihilot ko ang aking braso at balikat. Iba talaga kapag dinner rush. Walang humpay ang pagdating mg mga customer. Pero ayos na rin yon kasi malaki-laki ang tip na nakuha ko. May pambayad na ako sa apartment na inuupahan ko, meron pa akong extra para sa mga ilan kong kakailanganin sa university since may full scholarship naman ako.

Napatingin ako sa mumurahing wristwatch na nabili ko sa Divisoria noong nakaraang linggo. Mag-a-alas onse na. Kailangan ko nang makauwi kasi may exam pa ako kinabukasan. Kailangan ko pang mag-review para hindi ako mangolelat. Pero aasikasuhin ko na muna itong kumakalam kong sikmura. Hindi na kasi ako nakakain dahil sa dami ng customer kanina. Nakalimutan ko na ring bumili ng take out. Makapaghanap na nga lang ng lugawan.

Tinanggal ko ang chain at podlock sa gulong ng bike ko na nakaparada sa isang tabi. Malapit lang naman sa apartment ko yung restaurant na pinapasukan ko kaya maayos na service itong bike na matagal ko pang pinag-ipunan. Malapit lang din naman ang university na pinapasukan ko kaya laking tipid din sa pamasahe. Konting ingat nga lang. Minsan na rin kasi akong nadukutan habang nagba-bike. Kaya hindi ko na inilalagay ang mga gamit ko sa basket puwera na lang kung puro libro.

Nakahinga ako ng maluwag nang makita kong bukas pa ang lugawan na madalas kong pinagkakainan kapag nagtitipid ako. Suki na rin naman kasi ako sa lugar kaya pagpasok ko pa lang ay may nakahanda nang isang order ng lugaw at isang order ng tokwa at dalawang pirasong lumpia. Pero nagtaka ako kasi may isang order din ng pritong pitso ng manok.

"Manang Glinda, wala ho akong ino-order na pritong manok," sabi ko sa may-ari ng lugawan.

"On the house na yan," sabi niya sa akin nang lumabas siya mula sa kusina. "Pasasalamat na rin kasi tinulungan mo si Buknoy sa assignment niya kahapon. Kumain ka na diyan at alam kong galing ka pa sa trabaho mo. May exam ka pa bukas."

Nagkibit na lang ako ng balikat saka kumain. Sino ba naman ako para tanggihan ang grasya? Minsan lang sa tanang buhay ko ako makaranas ng libreng pagkain. Aangal pa ba ako?

"Heto ho ang bayad. Salamat!" sabi ko nang lumapit ako sa kahera pagkatapos kong kumain saka nagsimula nang tumayo. Napahaplos pa ako sa tiyan ko dahil sa kabusugan. Sumaglit muna ako sa water jug para kumuha ng maiinom na tubig. Since kita mula sa kinatatayuan ko ang kinapaparadahan ng bike ko, halos maibuga ko ang iniinom kong tubig nang makita ko ang pagdating ng isang magarang sasakyan at walang pakundangan na sinagasaan ang nananahimik kong bike. Mabuti na lang talaga at plastic ang baso na hawak ko dahil malamang basag na iyon nang mabitawan ko iyon dahil sa gulat.

"Shit! Calvin!"

"I'm sorry!"

Doon lang ako natauhan nang makarinig ako ng sunud-sunod na pagmumura mula sa mga taong sakay ng magarang sasakyan na sumagasa sa inosente kong bike. "Ang bike ko!" bulalas ko sabay lapit sa bisikleta na nayupi sa gitna habang nakaipit sa ilalim ng gulong ng sasakyan. Hindi ko tuloy napigilan ang mapamura ng malakas. "Anak ng magaling naman, oo!" Gusto kong maiyak. _Ang bike ko!_

"We're really, really, really sorry about your bike, Miss. We promise we will pay for the damages."

Tinignan ko ang mga siraulong sumira sa bike ko. Sandali pa akong napatitig sa napakagandang babae na nasilayan ko sa tanang buhay ko. Kung hindi lang dahil sa nangyari sa bike ko, malamang mukha na akong timang habang nakatitig sa babae. Mas nangibabaw ang inis ko sa dalawang ito.

"Aba'y dapat lang! Kaayos-ayos ng pagkakaparada ng bisikleta ko tapos raratratin niyo lang! Kapag tinamaan ka nga naman ng mga lintek, oo! Ayusin niyo yan!"

"We will. We promise," sabi ng lalaki na mukhang malapit nang umiyak. "Ibigay mo na lang sa amin ang address mo para alam namin kung saan namin dadalhin ang bike."

Inis na kinuha ko ang inabot niyang notepad at ballpen saka sinulat ang address ko. Mukhang wala akong service bukas o sa mga susunod na araw dahil sa mga lintek na ito. "Ayan. Ayusin niyo yan ha? Tsaka sa susunod, ayusin niyo ang pagmamaneho. Nakakaperwisyo kayo sa hanap-buhay ng tao, eh," inis na sumbat ko sa kanila saka tumalikod na.

"Wait, Miss! We didn't get your name!"

Napaungol na lang ako dahil sa inis saka muling kinuha ang notepad at ballpen ng lalaki sabay sulat sa pangalan at contact number ko. "Ayan. Puwede na ba akong umalis? Maaga pa ang pasok ko bukas dahil may exam pa ako."

"Y-yes. Thank you."

Inirapan ko lang sila saka nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Dalawang kanto pa ang layo ng apartment ko mula sa lugawan at masakit na ang paa ko dahil sa maya't-maya kong paglakad mula sa trabaho pero ininda ko na muna. Tiis-tiis na lang din pag may time. Makakapagpahinga naman ako pagdating ko sa apartment. Pero sana makapag-review ako kahit konti bago ako patulugin ni Sandman. Kailangan kong makapasa sa exam bukas para ma-maintain ko ang scholarship ko.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay! Writer's block kicked me in the ass and my muse is being a b*tch so... *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo
> 
> –Jamie ^^

**Bloom's POV:**

Napahinga na lang ako ng malalim habang ginagayat sa ilang piraso ang binili kong kwek-kwek. Maaga kasing natapos ang mga exam na kailangan kong kunin ngayon kaya nag-decide akong kumain muna ng kwek-kwek sa labas ng campus. Sana maaga akong matapos sa trabaho mamayapara magkapag-review pa ako para sa mga exam na kailangan kong sagutan bukas.

Mabuti na lang at maaga akong nagising kanina kundi malamang may na-miss na agad akong isang subject. Naalala ko kasi na nasira ang bike ko kagabi na sinira ng mga lintek na lasenggo kaya heto, wala tuloy akong service ngayon. Kaya kailangan ko na ring umalis para hindi ako abutan ng rush hour.

"Bloomentrit Augusta Magnaye!!!"

Halos mabilaukan ako sa kinakain kong kwek-kwek nang may siraulong sumigaw ng pagkalakas-lakas sa pangalan ko. At binuo pa talaga ha. Hindi pinaligtas kahit ang second name ko. Nagsilingunan tuloy ang ilang estudyanteng napapadaan, kahit ang ilang driver ng tricycle at jeep. May ilan pang natawa. Naku! Kung sino mang hinayupak ang nagbulgar sa pangalan ko ay tiyak na makakatikim sa akin. Badtrip.

"Hoy bakla, umayos ka nga! Pareho tayong malintikan kay Bloom niyan, eh!"

"Wala akong pake! Nang-iiwan siya, eh! Tignan mo, oh! Pumu-foodtrip mag-isa! Hindi man lang tayo inaya! Hustisya!"

Napaingos na lang ako nang makilala ko ang boses ng mga baliw kong kaibigan (na sa totoo lang ay hindi ko alam kung saan sila nagmula o kung paano ko sila naging kabigan) tsaka um-order uli ng kwek-kwek kay manong tindero. Gutom pa ako at kailangan ko pang magmadali kasi may trabaho pa ako.

"Bloomentrit—"

Mabilis na sinalampak ko sa bibig niya ang mainit-init pang piraso ng kwek-kwek para hindi na niya matuloy ang binabalak niya. "Isigaw mo pa uli ng pagkalakas-lakas ang pangalan ko at sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka na sisikatan ng araw," banta ko sa kanya sabay tingin ng masama. Nanlalaki naman ang mga matang tumango-tango siya.

"Huwag mong pansinin ang baliw na yan at malamang sa malamang ay hindi na naman niyan nainom ang gamot niya kaya yan nagkakaganyan," pangisi-ngising sabat ni Avalon—Ava or Lonnie for short—habang tumutusok ng fishball sa niluluto ni manong.

"Pfft. Gutom lang kamo. Dakilang PG ang isang 'to," sagot ko naman.

"Hey! Nandito ako, oy! Mukha ba akong patatas dito, ha?"

Pareho namin siyang tinignan ni Avalon mula ulo hanggang paa pabalik.

"Oo," walang pag-aalinlangan kong sagot.

"Sako na lang ang kulang," tumatango-tangong sagot naman ni Avalon.

"Waaahhh! Bullies! I hate you, both!"

Hindi na lang namin siya pinansin ni Avalon at nagpatuloy lang sa pagkain. Di hamak naman kasi na mas importante ang sikmura namin kesa sa mga reklamo niya. Nasa kasarapan na kami ng pagkain nang may nakakatawang nangyari...

"Carmina Marie Alcisto Winchester, umuwi ka na! Tama na ang lakwatsa! Maglalaba ka pa ng mga uniform mo!"

"Waaahhh! Mama naman, eh!"

Napahagalpak na lang kami ni Avalon ng tawa habang pinapanood namin si Carmina na hila-hila sa tenga ng mama niya na isang professor sa university na pinapasukan namin. Tumingin pa siya sa amin na para bang nagmamakaawa pero kumaway lang kami sa kanya habang nakangiti ng nakakaloko.

"Bye, beshie! Kita na lang tayo bukas!" nang-aasar na sigaw ni Avalon na may kasama pang pagkaway.

"I hate you!"

"Ano nga uli iyong kasabihan?" bulong ko sa kanya habang kinakawayan pa rin niya ang kawawa naming kaibigan na hila-hila pa rin ng mama niya ang kaawa-awa niyang tenga. "Karma's a bitch?"

Nanatiling nakangiti ng nakakaloko si Avalon hanggang sa mawala sa paningin namin ang mag-ina. "Damn right."

* * *

Makailang beses ko yatang naiuntog sa nananahimik na lamesa ang noo ko dahil parang may nagpapatugtog ng drums sa loob ng ulo ko. Buti na lang at tapos na ang mga exam na kailangan kong kunin sa araw na ito dahil hindi ko na talaga kakayanin pang sumagot ng answer sheet kahit pa na nag-review naman ako ng maayos. Gusto ko nang maiyak dahil sobrang sakit talaga ng ulo ko.

"Dude, oh."

Nang mag-angat ako ng tingin ay isang banig ng Medicol 400 ang sumalubong sa paningin ko. Walang pasabi na hinablot ko iyon mula sa kamay ni Avalon kasama ang isa pa nitong hawak na mineral water saka nagbukas ng isa at ininom iyon. "Thanks," pasalamat ko sa kanya saka muling sumubsob sa lamesa.

"Beshie! Pahiram ng bike mo!" sigaw naman ng isa pa naming kaibigan na si Carmina dahilan para mapangiwi ako. Ang sakit na nga ng ulo ko dumagdag pa siya.

"Hindi ko dala," sagot ko sabay pikit.

"Ay, bakit? Anyare?" tanong naman ni Carmina. Kahit hindi ako nakatingin sa kanya alam kong nakanguso siya.

"Nasira," bored kong sagot.

"Paanong nasira?" tanong naman ni Avalon.

Hindi ko tuloy mapigilang mainis nang maalala ko ang mga nangyari noong isang gabi. "Sinagasaan ng mga siraulong lasing noong nakaraang gabi. Ayun. Pinapaayos nila."

"No wonder you're all grumpy today," nakangising sabi naman ni Avalon.

"Paano ka niyan makakapasok sa work mo kung wala kang service?" nakangusong tanong naman ni Carmina habang busy siya sa pagtusok ng straw sa box ng Dutchmill.

Tinignan ko naman siya ng masama. "May paa ako, di ba? Tanga lang, bes?"

"Grabe siya."

Tumawa naman ng mahina si Avalon. "You want a ride? Puwede akong dumaan sa place mo since iisa lang naman ang schedule ng klase natin sa umaga. Wednesday ka lang naman walang pasok, di ba?" suhestiyon niya.

Tumango naman ako habang umiinom ng mineral water. "Pero wag na lang. Masyadong out of the way kung dadaan ka sa tenement mula sa bahay mo. Kaya ko naman na mag-tricycle mula doon hanggang dito sa campus. Malapit lang naman," dahilan ko naman.

"At least let me and Carmina take you to your work place. May kalayuan din naman kasi mula dito ang pinapasukan mo. Please?" Pag-i-insist pa niya. Tumango-tango naman si Carmina habang sumisipsip sa juice box.

Tinaasan ko naman siya ng kilay. "Hindi niyo talaga ako tatantanan, ano?"

"Nope," Carmina said in a baby voice whilst popping the letter P.

Ngumisi naman si Avalon. "What she said."

Napairap na lang ako sabay iling. Kahit kailan talaga wala akong takas sa dalawang ito.

Muntik na akong mahulog mula sa kinauupuan ko nang biglang tumunog ng pagkalakas-lakas ang cellphone ko. Tinignan ko naman ng masama si Carmina nang bigla siyang tumawa ng malakas.

"Ano ba 'yan, besh. 2018 na, yung cellphone mo naiwan sa panahon ni kupol-kupol. Palit-palit din pag may time," pangisi-ngising sabi niya.

Binato ko naman siya ng boteng may laman pa na mabilis naman niyang nailagan. "Madali para sa inyo kasi may pera kayo pampalit. Eh ako? Mabuti nga napapakisuyuan ko yung landlady ko kapag nale-late ako sa pagbabayad ng renta. Pangrenta nga minsan kinakapos pa ako, pampalit pa kaya ng cellphone? Ang yabang nito," sabi ko naman sabay irap. Tinignan ko naman ang message sa cellphone ko. Mabuti na lang wala na akong klase at tapos na ang lahat ng exam na kailangan kong kunin. Kung nagkataon na tumunog iyon habang nag-e-exam ako malamang napahiya na ako ng husay. Sino ba naman kasi sa panahon ngayon ang may cellphone pa na ang model ay Nokia 1100? Ako na nga lang yata. Kahit kasi iyong mga tambay sa kanto malapit sa tenement na tinutuluyan ko na mga wala namang trabaho puro de-touch screen na rin ang mga cellphone. Ang galing!

"Eh, teka. Sino ba 'yan? Manliligaw mo?" tanong naman ni Avalon.

Napaingos naman ako. "As if namam na may manliligaw ako. Ang mukhang ito?" nakasimangot na sabi ko naman. Napakunot ang noo ko nang makita kong unknown number ang sender ng text.

"Oy. Sino 'yan at kung makasimangot ka parang nautangan ka na hindi agad nabayaran?" tanong ni Avalon.

"Yung sender kasi ay iyong nakabundol at nakasira sa bike ko noong nakaraan. Baka matagalan daw ang pagpapaayos kasi malaki ang damage na nangyari dun sa bike. Baka daw next week pa nila maibabalik sa akin," paliwanag ko saka inilapag sa mesa ang cellphone.

"So wala kang service until next week?"

"Most probably," sagot ko sabay buntong-hininga.

"Guys? Kapag ginawa kong panatsi ang cellphone ni Bloom masisira kaya agad ito?" parang ewan lang na tanong ni Carmina habang hawak niya ang cellphone ko.

I just gave her a deadpan expression at walang pasabi na hinampas siya ng pagkalakas-lakas sa likod ng kanyang ulo.

"A-aray! Bakit na naman?!" palahaw niya habang sapo-sapo ang kanyang ulo.

"Alam mo bang walong taon na ang pinagsamahan namin ng cellphone na ito? Kaya wala kang karapatan na lait-laitin siya ng ganoon! Hayop ka!" sigaw ko naman habang patuloy ko siyang hinahampas sa braso at balikat na pilit naman niyang iniilagan.

"Ouch! A-aray! Sorry na, besh! Di na po uulit! Waaahhh!"

"Pisti ka!"

* * *

 Bagsak ang mga balikat na pumasok ako sa lugawan pagkatapos ng napakahabang shift sa restaurant. Ibang klase talaga kapag dinner rush. Ang daming tao! Iba pala talaga ang experience kapag sa isang sikat sa masa na establishment ka nagtatrabaho. Bukod sa dayuhin na, malaki pa magbigay ng tip ang mga customer. Kaya kahit papaano may naitatabi akong pera sa emergency dahil sa laki ng tip na nakukuha ko.

"Manang Glinda?" tawag ko pagkapasok ko sa loob ng lugawan habang hinihilot ko ang batok ko. Malaki nga ang tip na nakukuha ko pero matinding pagod naman ang kapalit. Pero sino ba naman ako para magreklamo? At least nababayaran ko ang renta ko at nabibili ko ang mga pangangailangan ko.

"Sandali! Heto na!"

Agad akong napangiti pagkakita sa tray na dala ni Manang Glinda. Lalo tuloy kumalam ang sikmura ko pagkakita sa lugaw.

"Ayos! Salamat po!" nakangiting sabi ko sa matanda pagkatapos niyang ilagay sa mesa sa harap ko ang mga pagkain. Tumango lang ang matanda saka inasikaso ang ilan pang customer na nandoon. Agad ko naman na nilagyan ng toyo at kalamansi ang lugaw at ketchup naman para sa lumpiang shanghai. Sa gutom ko ay hindi ko na inalintana ang init ng lugaw. Sanay naman na akong kumain nito.

"Excuse me?"

Nabitin sa ere ang kutsarang puno ng mainit na lugaw nang may magsalita sa likod ko. Nakanganga pa ako nang lingunin ko kung sino iyon. Na agad ko din namang isinara dahil isang napakagandang dilag ang sumalubong sa akin. Bahagya pang napakunot ang noo ko dahil parang pamilyar siya sa akin.

"Ano'ng kailangan mo?" may pagkabruskong tanong ko sa kanya. Pasensya na sa ugali ko. Laking kalye ang isang ito.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Samantha Gregorio. We met a few nights ago outside this establishment."

Putek. Inglesera ang dilag. Mamamatay yata ako dahil sa malubhang panunugo ng ilong dahil sa babaeng ito.

"At?" tanong ko habang kataas ang isang kilay. Pamilyar talaga sa akin ang babaeng ito. Hindi ko lang—

Natigilan ako nang may maalala ako sa sinabi niya. Ang sabi niya nagkakilala kami noong nakaraang gabi. Ilang beses pa akong kumurap nang maalala ko na kung saan ko siya nakilala. Pakingshet! Hindi kaya...?

"Kayo ang nakabundol at nakasira sa bike ko!" nanlalaki ang mga matang bulalas ko sabay tayo. At base sa pamumula ng mukha niya, nakumpirma ang hinala ko.

Kapag tinamaan ka nga naman ng magaling, oo. Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na isang magandang dilag ang isa sa mga naging dahilan kung bakit ako nawalan ng service ng isang linggo? Magaling! Mga mayayaman nga naman.

"Miss, kung nandito ka para sabihan akong huwag nang magreklamo dahil sa ginawa niyong paninira sa bike ko, huwag ka nang mag-alala kasi wala naman iyon sa balak ko. Basta ibalik niyo lang sa akin ng buo at maayos iyon," mabilis na sabi ko saka tinalikuran na siya. Ang sarap sana niyang titigan kasi ang ganda niya talaga kaso mas kailangan ako ngayon ng sikmura ko. Isang buy one, take one na burger lang ang kinain ko kanina bago ako pumasok sa trabaho at dahil maya't-maya akong nagse-serve ng order sa mga patron ng restaurant ay mabilis din naman akong nagutom. May mga pangangailangan din naman ang sikmura ko, oy. Maganda nga ang babaeng ito pero hindi naman nakakabusog kahit gaano ko pa siya katagal titigan.

"Oh, no. No. I'm not here for that. I'm just here to apologize personally because of what happened," patuloy na sabi ng babae saka walang pasabi na umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa harapan ko.

Tinaasan ko naman siya ng kilay saka binitawan ang shanghai na kinakain ko. "Dapat lang," pabalang na sabi ko naman pagkatapos kong uminom ng tubig. "Madami kayong madidisgrasyang tao kapag nagmaneho pa kayo ng lasing. Ang laking abala iyon sa totoo lang."

Ngumiti naman siya dahilan para mapatitig na naman ako sa kanya ng ilang segundo. Tengene. Dapat talaga ilegal ang pagiging masyadong maganda. Nakakapanliit eh. Tsaka sa ayos niya ngayon na halatang pinagawa pa niya sa isang sikat na mananahi, hindi siya nababagay sa lugar na ito. Obvious din naman sa kung paano siya maya't-maya niyang pag-ayos ng upo na hindi siya komportable sa mga ganitong klase ng lugar. Tuwid na tuwid ang pagkakaupo niya sa bangko habang maya't-maya siyang pasimple na lumilingon sa paligid. Walang-wala siya sa element niya.

"May kailangan ka pa ba?" tanong ko sa kanya nang mapansin kong natahimik din siya.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing," sabi niya sabay iling. "I'm just curious. You always leave work this late?"

Nagkibit lang ako ng balikat saka nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Gutom ako, eh. Bakit ba? "Minsan. Pero may mga panahon din na maaga akong nakakauwi kapag hindi gaanong dinudumog ang restaurant na pinapasukan ko."

"And you're using the bike as your only mode of transportation?"

"Yep," sagot ko sabay tango. "Tipid kasi iyon sa pamasahe. Sayang din kasi yung 8.50 na pamasahe sa jeep eh malapit lang naman ang bahay ko mula doon. Pang-soft drink din iyon."

"Oh. That means because of what happened—"

"Huwag mo nang kaisipin iyon," putol ko sa sasabihin niya. Mukha naman nagi-guilty talaga siya sa nangyari kaya hindi na lang ako magtatanim ng sama ng loob. "Malaki naman ang nakukuha kong tip madalas sa restaurant kaya ayos lang. Tsaka mula dito kaya ko na lakarin hanggang sa bahay. No big deal."

"B-but—"

"Ayusin niyo na lang ang bike ko at ibalik sa akin ng buo at maayos. Doon lang ayos na ako." Inubos ko na ang natitira kong lugaw na may isa pang hiwa ng tokwa at shanghai saka uminom ng tubig. Nabusog din sa wakas!

"Can I at least give you a ride home? I don't think I'll be comfortable letting you go home by yourself in the middle of the night."

"Tsk. Huwag na. Tsaka kilala na ako ng mga tambay at siga doon sa amin. Madami akong protektor doon," sabi ko naman sabay iling. Tumayo na ako mula sa kinauupuan ko saka lumapit sa cashier at binayaran ang kinain ko.

"But I insist," pangungulit pa niya.

Napabuga naman ako ng hangin saka hinarap siya. "Miss—"

"Please? Just this once. Hindi na kita kukulitin pagkatapos. Promise."

Napabuga naman ako ng hangin saka tinignan siya ng masama. "Marunong ka naman pala mag-Tagalog. Minsan nga sa ganoong paraan na lang tayo maghusap ha? Nakakailang din kasi minsan, eh," nakangusong sabi ko naman na tinawanan lang niya. At...tengene! Ang sexy, shet! Ayoko na!

"Mukhang hindi ka naman nailang kanina," nakangiting sabi naman niya.

"Gutom ako, eh! Masisisi mo ba ako?"

Naiiling na tumawa naman siya ng mahina. "I guess not."

Magkasunod na lumabas kami ng lugawan pagkatapos kong magpaalam kay Manang Glinda. Napangiwi ako dahil sa lagkit at alinsangan ng hangin. Iba talaga kapag masyado nang polluted ang hangin sa isang siyudad. Gah!

"So... About that ride?" pukaw sa akin ng babae sa tabi ko.

Hindi nawala ang ngiwi sa mukha ko habang iniisip ko kung tatanggapin ko ba ang offer niya o hindi. "Huwag na lang. Malapit lang naman talaga dito ang tinitirahan ko. Tsaka halata naman na masyado kang lalayo sa daan pauwi sa bahay mo kung ihahatid mo pa ako. Kaya salamat na lang."

"Please? Kahit ngayon lang. Gusto ko lang masigurado na safe kang makakauwi since may kasalanan din naman ako kung bakit ka nawalan ng transportation pauwi," pagpupumilit pa niya.

Nakamot ko na lang sentido sabay buntong-hininga. Kahit ano yata ang gawin kong pagtanggi sa babaeng ito kukulitin at kukulitin niya ako. Tamang-tama. Magkakasundo sila nina Avalon at Carmina.

"Sige na nga! Jusko!" naiiling na sabi ko na lang. Hindi din naman niya ako titigilan. Ayos na rin iyon kasi maaga akong makakuwi. Makakapag-review pa ako.

Ngumiti naman siya ng pagkalaki-laki sabay hawak sa kamay ko at walang pasabi na hinila ako papunta sa maliit na parking space ng lugawan. Napangiwi na naman ako nang makita ko ang magara niyang sasakyan. At may driver pa! Ang sosyal ng lola niyo!

Medyo nailang pa ako nang pagbuksan kami ng pinto ng driver niya. Kung hindi pa ako bahagyang tinulak ni Samantha hindi pa ako papasok sa loob. At kahit sa loob sumisigaw ng pera ang mga materyales. Kailang!

"Where to, Miss?" tanong ni manong driver sa katabi ko pagkasay niya sa driver's seat. May inabot lang na papel si Samantha sa lalaki na alam kong address papunta sa tenement since ibinigay ko iyon sa kanila noon pagkatapos nilang salvage-in ang bike ko. Maya-maya pa ay pinaandar na niya ang sasakyan paalis doon.

Tahimik lang ako sa buong durasyon ng biyahe. Ngayon alam ko na ang pakiramdam ni Samantha habang nakaupo siya kanina sa lugawan. OP na OP ako dito. Parang konting galaw ko lang masisira na itong inuupuan ko kahit halata namang gawa sa first class leather ang cover ng upuan. Nayakap ko na lang tuloy ng mahigpit sa dibdib ko ang dala kong backpack. Kahit iyon hindi talaga nababagay dito.

Kaya ang laking ginhawa ko nang makarating kami sa tenement wala pang sampung minuto pagkaalis namin sa lugawan. Pagkababa ko ng sasakyan pagkatapos akong pagbuksan ng driver ni Samantha ay hindi na ako nagulat sa mga nakatambay pa ng ganitong oras na nakikiusyoso sa magarang sasakyan na tumuntong sa teritoryo nila.

"Salamat," sabi ko kay Samantha nang bumaba din siya ng sasakyan. Napairap na lang ako nang makarinig ako ng mga pito at hiyawan mula sa mga tambay pagkakita nila sa kasama ko. Kaya ayaw kong magpahatid, eh. Matitino naman ang mga tao dito pero minsan talaga hindi nila mapigilan na ilabas ang pagiging asal-kalye nila. Lalo na kapag may mga bagong dayo. Ganyan na ganyan din ang ginawa nila kina Avalon at Carmina nang minsan nila akong bisitahin sa apartment na inuupahan ko.

"You're welcome," nakangiting sabi naman niya saka nilinga ang buong paligid. "I'm impressed. You have a nice neighborhood here," komento niya.

Napatango naman ako. Iyon din naman ang ikinaganda ng lugar na ito. Kahit gaano man kabarumbado ang ilan sa mga tao dito, at least napapanatili nilang malinis ang buong lugar. Sakto din na bagong pintura ang bawat pader ng tenement kaya ang ganda niya sa paningin. Minus na lang siguro ang ilang mga damit na nakasampay sa mga balkonahe sa ilang mataas na palapag.

"Sino 'yan, Bloom? Chicks mo?" tanong sa akin ng isang tambay na madalas kong kalokohan sa isang tindahan sa loob ng compound.

"Tigilan mo ako, Tonyo. Umuwi ka na sa asawa mo," bored na sabi ko naman saka tinignan siya ng masama.

"Grabe ka naman! Huwag mo naman akong ibinubuking!" tumatawang sabi naman niya. Nakangiting napailing na lang ako.

"You're right. Kasundo mo talaga mga tao dito," komento uli ni Samantha kaya napalingon ako sa kanya.

Nagkibit lang ako ng balikat. "Nasa tamang pakikisama lang iyon. Kung hindi sila ang mag-a-adjust sa ugali mo, ikaw ang kailangang mag-adjust. Give and take lang 'yan kumbaga. Tsaka pare-pareho lang kaming mga siraulo dito kaya siguro madali kaming nagkakasundo."

"So kapag ginagabi ka ng uwi..."

"Lagi silang nakaabang dito para masigurado nilang nakauwi ako ng maayos. Kaya kapag ganitong oras asahan mo nang nakatambay sila dito," pagtatapos ko sa sasabihin niya. "Minsan inaabangan nila ako doon sa may kanto tapos ie-escort na nila ako hanggang dito. Mukha mang mga malapit nang matokhang ang mga iyan, mababait naman ang mga iyan. Pagkatapos kasi ng nangyari noon, nagsi-astang personal bodyguard ko ang mga iyan. Ganyan ang kapatiran dito," kibit ang balikat na paliwanag ko.

"Anong nangyari noon?" kunot ang noong tanong niya.

"Wala 'yon. Matagal nang nangyari iyon," balewala ko sa tanong niya. Gusto kong sapakin ang sarili ko. Minsan talaga walang preno itong dila ko. "Pasok na ako sa loob. May exam pa ako bukas at kailangan ko pang mag-review," paalam ko sabay turo sa building. Ayoko nang magtanong pa siya ng kung ano-ano.

"What? You just came home from a dinner rush and you still have some studies to do? Hindi ka ba napapagod?" kunot ang noong tanong niya. Mahahalata din sa mga mata niya ang pag-aalala.

Nagkibit lang ako ng balikat. "Kailangan, eh. May renta, tubig, at kuryente akong binabayaran. May ilan din akong kailangang bayaran sa university na hindi sakop ng scholarship ko. Kaya minsan hindi uso ang pahinga sa akin."

"How about your parents?"

Bigla akong napatungo pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon saka mapait na ngumiti. Since naka-ponytail ang buhok ko alam kong kita niya ang paninilim ng expression ko. "Ano ba ang alam ko? Iniwan nga nila ako sa Blumentritt station ng LRT noong baby pa ako."

"What— Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Nagkibit lang uli ako ng balikat. "Hindi. Okay lang. Hindi naman na bago sa akin iyon. Kahit naman ang mga tao dito alam ang tungkol sa bagay na iyon."

"But still—"

"Ayos lang talaga," putol ko sa sasabihin niya saka tipid na ngumiti. "Pasok na ako sa loob. Salamat sa paghatid."

"Bloom, wait," sabi niya sabay hawak sa braso ko.

Lihim akong napahigit ng hininga nang maramdaman ko na naman ang mainit niyang palad sa balat ko. May kakaiba talang akong nararamdaman sa hawak niya pero hindi ko naman mawari kung ano.

"I'm really sorry. For the bike and for prying. Hindi ko intensyon na—"

"Alam ko," malumanay na sabi ko naman saka muli siyang nginitian. "Seryoso. No harm, no foul. Okay lang."

Pero umiling lang siya saka hinila ako palapit sa kanya dahilan para bahagyang manlaki ang mga mata ko. "I want to propose something."

Kumunot naman ang noo ko. "Okay?"

Huminga naman siya ng malalim. "Give me your school and work schedule so that my driver here can take you."

Nakangangang napatanga naman ako sa kanya. "Ha?" Pinagsasasabi ng babaeng ito?

"Look," huminga siya ng malalim saka muli akong tinitigan sa mga mata. "Kasalanan ko kung bakit ka nawalan ng mode of transportation so I'm improvising mine temporarily hanggang sa maibalik ko ng buo at maayos ang bike mo. Alam kong malaking abala sa iyo ang nangyari at malaki ang nagagastos mo sa pamasahe papunta sa university at trabaho mo. Since napakadalang ko namang mapakisuyuan ang driver ko na ihatid ako sa kung saan kasi madalas may gamit naman akong sariling sasakyan. So you can use him for the mean time. What do you say?"

Hindi ko alam kung matutuwa, maiinis, o maiinsulto sa proposition niya. Oo at isa siya sa dahilan kung bakit nasira ang bike ko pero ang ipagamit niya sa akin ang driver at sasakyan niya? Aba teka. Hindi naman niya ako kilala pero kung ipagkatiwala niya sa akin ang tao at sasakyan niya parang ang tagal na niya akong kilala.

"Ipagkakatiwala mo sa akin ang driver at sasakyan mo? Baliw ka na ba?" hindi pa rin makapaniwalang bulalas ko sa kanya.

"What?" confused naman na tanong niya.

"Ni hindi mo nga ako kilala tapos ipagkakatiwala mo ito sa akin ng ganun-ganun lang? Paano mo naman nasiguro na hindi ko ipapapatay ang tao mo at ibenta sa kung sino man ang sasakyan mo? Naisip mo man lang ba iyon?"

Napairap ako nang makita kong na-realize na niya kung ano ang ibig kong sabihin. Jusko! Pagkagandang babae at halatang may pinag-aralan pero minsan olats din.

"Oh. I didn't even realized that," bulong niya sabay tungo.

Napabuga na lang ako ng hangin saka tinapik siya sa braso. "Ang sinasabi ko lang, huwag ka basta-bastang magtitiwala sa kung sino lang. Sa panahon kasi ngayon dapat kilala mo ang taong pagkakatiwalaan mo. Alam mo namang madami ng mapagsamantalang tao ngayon. Hindi ko sinasabing isa ako sa mga iyon at hindi ko naman nilalahat. Ang sa akin lang, iba na ang ugali ng mga tao ngayon. Lahat gagawin nila makaangat lang sa buhay. Kahit pa ang manloko. Gets?"

Bahagya naman siyang tumango pero nanatiling nakatungo ang ulo niya. "So hindi mo iniharang ang bike mo doon para lang masira at maipaayos o palitan namin ng bago?" bulong niya. Wala iyong halong malisya o ano pa man kaya hinampas ko lang siya ng mahina sa braso.

"Siraulo. Kung iyon man ang plano ko sana sa gitna ng kalsada ko na lang iyon ipinarada. At sana nag-demand na ako ng kung ano-ano sa inyo at kung hindi ay irereklamo ko kayo. May ginawa ba ako ni isa sa mga iyon?" sabi ko naman.

Umiling naman siya. "That's why I made that proposition. Because the moment you didn't demanded us anything but fixing the bike, I knew right there and then that you can be trusted."

"Salamat," sabi ko naman saka nginitian siya. "Pero sa susunod kilalanin mo muna ang pagkakatiwalaan mo. Madalang ka na lang makakakakilala ng mga taong sa isang tingin lang ay mapagkakatiwalaan mo na. Madami nang mapanglinlang na tao ngayon kaya dapat mag-ingat ka. Ikaw rin."

Noon lang siya nag-angat ng tingin saka nakangiting tumango. "I will. Thank you."

"Sige. Pasok na ako. Magre-review pa ako at mukhang malayo pa ang uuwian mo."

"So you're not going to take my offer?"

Umiling lang ako. "Kaya pa naman. Tsaka maibabalik na rin naman sa akin iyong bike ko next week. Ayos na iyon."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Oo. Promise. Salamat sa paghatid. Ingat kayo sa biyahe."

"O-okay."

Nginitian ko lang siya saka bahagya pang pinisil ang kamay niya bago ako tuluyang bumitaw at naglakad na papasok ng compound. Hindi na akong nag-abala pang lumingon dahil alam ko naman na nakatingin pa rin siya sa akin. Umapir pa ako sa ilang tambay na nakasalubong ko bago ako tuluyang pumasok ng building. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko sa apartment na tinutuluyan ko ay napasandal na lang ako sa pinto.

Hindi ko alam at hindi ako sigurado pero mukhang si Samantha Gregorio ang babago sa buhay ko.

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know it's been so long since I last updated and I'm really, really, really sorry! Pregnancy is taking it's toll on me and since my immune system is running low natural lang sa akin na dapuan ng sakit. I've been bedridden for days at ngayon ko lang uli nahawakan ang tablet ko. Like literally guys, my hand was numb for days! Kaya pasensya na kung natagalan ang pag-a-update ko nito.
> 
> Anyway! Here's your update! Medyo bangag pa ako habang tina-type ito at hindi ko na na-proofread kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na kung may mga hindi kayo maintindihan dito. Kapag okay na talaga ako at hindi na ako kumakahol na parang aso babalikan ko ang chapter na ito for proper editing.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this one. Both of Sam and Bloom's POV's are here and this story is slightly progressing! Huwag lang akong tatamaan ng writer's block at katamaran at the same time. Nyahaha!
> 
> Happy reading, darlings! xoxo
> 
> –J ^^

**Bloom’s POV:**

“Potchi!”

Napairap na lang ako sa isip-batang si Carmina pagdating namin sa penthouse unit ni Avalon. Dapat talaga nasa trabaho ako ngayon pero inunahan naman ako ng mga mokong na ito na magpaalam sa amok o na hindi muna ako makakapasok sa araw na ito. Kung ano man ang excuse na binigay ng mga baliw na ito hindi ko na aalamin. Baka mamaya niyan yung lumang excuse ko na LBM na naman ang sinabi ng mga ito. Makukutusan ko lang ang mga ito.

“Ano ba kasi ang ginagawa natin dito?” pabuntong-hininga na tanong ko sa kanila pagkaupo ko sa sofa. Jusko, ang lambot! Puwede na akong matulog dito!

“Wala lang. Tambay lang,” sagot ni Avalon sabay kibit ng balikat. Si Carmina naman nakikipag-wrestling na sa Chihuahua ni Avalon na si Potchi.

Tinigna ko naman siya ng masama. “Tatambay lang? sana pala pumasok na lang ako sa trabaho. May kinita pa ako,” nakangusong sabi ko naman sabay halukipkip.

Avalon just snorted. “No worries about that. Bibilhan na lang kita ng groceries worth a week. Huwag ka nang ngumuso diyan. Ang pangit mo,” sabi niya sabay tawa ng mahina. Mas lalo lang tumalim ang tingin ko sa kanya sabay bato ng throw pillow na nasa tabi ko lang na mabilis naman niyang nailagan.

“Buwiset! Paano naman ako makakapagluto sa bahay eh gabing-gabi na nga ako nakakauwi? Masasayang lang iyon sa ref ko,” dahilan ko naman.

Natigilan naman siya sa sinabi ko. “Oo nga ano? Damn!”

Binelatan ko lang siya sabay sandal sa sandalan ng sofa saka pumikit. Mabuti na rin naman siguro itong hindi muna ako sa trabaho. Inaantok pa kasi ako. Baka makatulog lang ako habang nasa shift ako. Mawalan pa ako ng trabaho pag nagkataon.

“Two days na lang tapos na ang linggo ng pagsusunog ng kilay! Woooo!” biglang sigaw ni Carmina dahilan para mapatayo kami ni Avalon dahil sa gulat. Sa inis ko ay ibinato ko sa kanya ang isa pang throw pillow sa tabi ko na hindi agad niya nailagan kaya sakto ang pagkakatama niyon sa mukha niya. “Aray! Waaahhh!”

“Umayos ka kasi. Para kang tanga,” bulyaw naman ni Avalon.

“Bakit? Totoo naman ah! Ayaw niyo bang matapos agad ang Hell week? Ako, kating-kati ng matapos ang mga exams para makatulog na ako ng two days straight. Di na keri ng utak ko, mga bes! Ayoko na!” exaggerated na bulalas naman ni Carmina habang prente sa pagkakahiga sa tiyan niya si Potchi.

Napailing na lang ako pero sumasang-ayon din ako sa kanya. Ang hirap nga naman kasi na pagbalansehin ang pag-aaral sa pagtatrabaho. Limang taon ko ng ginagawa iyon pero nahihirapan pa rin ako lalo na’t ako lang din naman ang nagsusustento sa sarili ko. Paano pa kaya ang dalawang ito na pag-aaral na lang ang aatupagin dahil wala na silang ibang iisipin bukod doon?

Minsan din talaga ang unfair ng mundo.

“Gutom na ako. Ano puwedeng makain dito?” maya-maya’y tanong ni Carmina na nakahiga pa rin sa carpeted na sahig habang nakahiga pa rin sa tiyan niya si Potchi.

“At umatake na naman po ang katakawan niya,” bulong ni Avalon na hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ko. Nagkatinginan na lang kami sabay pareho na napailing.

“Ano ba ang meron dito at magluluto ako?” tanong ko naman sabay tayo.

“Bahala ka ng maghalungkat diyan. Kago-grocery ko lang kagabi,” sabi naman ni Avalon habang nakatingin sa cellphone niya.

Nagkibit naman ako ng balikat saka naglakad na papunta sa kusina. Ilang beses na rin naman akong napadayo dito sa penthouse niya kaya kahit papaano kabisado ko na kung saan nakalagay ang mga pagkain at kailangan ko sa pagluluto. Sa aming tatlo naman kasi ako ang mas sanay sa kusina kaya madalas ako ang nagluluto kapag nagagawi kami dito. Ewan ko ba naman dito kay Avalon at kung mag-grocery akala mo mauubusan sa Supermarket. Punum-puno kasi ang mga cupboard at ref niya ng kung ano-ano. Ang nakakatawa pa ay hindi rin naman siya gaanong nagluluto. Puro reheat lang din naman ang alam niya.

Kinuha ko ang nag-iisang apron na nakasabit sa gilid ng ref at isinuot iyon. Kapagkuwan ay binuksan ko ang ref at naghanap ng puwedeng iluto.

“May naghatid daw sa’yo na magandang chicks kagabi,” sabi ni Avalon mula sa kung saan dahilan para muntik ko nang mabitawan ang pakete ng bacon na kinuha ko mula sa freezer.

“Shit naman, Lonnie! Sa susunod magpasabi ka muna bago basta-basta magsasalita, puwede? Aatakehin ako sa puso sa ginagawa mong iyan,” reklamo ko na tinawana lang niya.

“Sorry,” nakangiting sabi niya sabay upo sa isa sa mga barstool na nakapaligid sa marble island na siyang nagsasadyang mesa dito sa penthouse niya. “Okay, magbalik tayo. Sino ang sinasabi ni Tonyo na magandang chicks na naghatid sa’yo kagabi? Ikaw ha! May jowa ka na pala hindi mo man lang sinasabi sa amin,” nakangising sabi naman niya habang nakapangalumbaba.

Naguluhan naman ako sa sinasabi niya. “Magandang chicks? Sinong--- Ah,” Shit. Makakatikim talaga sa akin ang Tonyo na iyon. Sumbungero ang loko.

“Oh! So it’s true! Sino siya?” excited naman na bulalas ni Avalon.

Tinignan ko lang siya ng masama saka binuksan ang packaging ng bacon. “Wala. Siya yung kasama nung lalaki na sumira doon sa bike ko. Inabangan ako doon sa lugawan para daw mag-sorry. Tapos hinatid ako sa compound,” balewala kong kuwento.

“Ows? Di nga? Iyon lang?” hindi naniniwalang buska ni Avalon. “Bakit daw kung mag-holding hands kayo parang ayaw niyo nang bumitaw sa isa’t-isa? Ang sweet niyo pa daw.”

I just gave her a deadpan look. “Nag-usap lang kami. Tsaka ano’ng holding hands? Nakipagkamay lang sa akin iyong tao pagkatapos kong magpasalamat sa kanya pagkatapos niya akong ihatid. Iyon lang iyon. Malisyoso masyado mga tambay doon sa amin,” palusot ko naman.

“Uh-huh. Talaga lang ha. Teka, sino ba ang babaeng iyon? Nagpakilala man lang ba?”

“Samantha Gregorio daw.”

“What? Samantha Gregorio you say?” Avalon asked incredulously.

Natigil naman ako sa ginagawa saka kunot ang noong tinignan siya. “Kilala mo?” tanong ko naman.

“Dammit girl! She’s just the sole heiress of the Gregorio Group of Companies Inc.! Isa sila sa mga major inverstors sa company nina daddy! Shit girl, you hit a jackpot!” bulalas naman niya.

Bored na tinignan ko lang siya saka muling binalingan ang aking niluluto. “Jackpot ka diyan. Sakit kamo sa ulo,” bulong ko naman na hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig niya.

“Ano naman ang pinaghihimutok ng butse mo diyan? Kilalang bachelorette si Samantha and an all-out lesbian at obvious na ikaw ang type niya!”

I just snorted. “Ako? Type n’on? Pinagsasasabi mo diyan? Tsaka sa pagkakatanda ko hindi naman ako interesado physically and intimately sa kapwa ko babae.” Kinuha ko ang nakita kong pakete ng penne pasta kanina sa cupboard saka binaligtad ang niluluto kong bacon sa frying pan na muntik nang masunog.

“Batukan kaya kita diyan! Sino pinaglololoko mo, dude? Obvious naman na babae din ang tipo mo. In denial ka lang!”

“Hindi ako in denial. Talagang walang interesante sa akin kasi mas focus ako ngayon sa pag-aaral at pag-iipon para sa susunod na singilan sa renta ko sa apartment. Tsaka paano mo naman nasabi na interesado ako sa babae?”

“Wala lang. Nafe-feel ko lang. Ni minsan kasi wala kang ipinakilala sa aming boyfriend mo. Tapos ang sama pa ng pagkakatingin mo doon sa varsity player ng basketball team kapag nakikita mo siyang kasama ang muse ng department niyo. Tapos makikita ko iyong mga drawings mo na puro babae ang magkayakap at---”

“Okay! Okay! Gets ko na! Sheesh!” putol ko sa sasabihin niya sabay buga ng hangin.

Ngumisi naman si Avalon ng nakakaloko. “So tama ako? You really have this thing for fairer sex? Aminin!” pang-aasar naman niya.

Inirapan ko naman siya at hindi na sumagot. Tungunu. Hindi talaga ako makakalusot sa babaeng ito. Lahat na lang napapansin.

“OMFG! You’re gay!” tumatawang bulalas ni Avalon na akala mo nanalo sa lotto. Baliw.

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” ang nasabi ko na lang at nagpatuloy sa pagluluto.

Bago pa man ako tumakas sa huling orphanage na pinagdalhan sa akin ay alam ko na sa sarili ko na wala talaga akong kainte-interes sa mga lalaki. Kahit nitong mag-college ako at may ilang lalaki na naglakas-loob na manligaw sa akin ay hindi talaga ako nakaramdam ng atraksyon sa kanila. Basta mamamalayan ko na lang ang sarili kong nakatitig sa isang babae ng higit pa sa tamang pagsulyap lang. Kahit kay Avalon nagawa ko na rin iyon bago pa man kami naging magkaibigan. Since hindi ko pa rin alam kung bakit nakararamdam ako ng ganoong klase ng pagtingin sa isang babae ay isinantabi ko na lamang iyon. Wala din namang magandang patutunguhan iyon kung papansinin ko pa. Lalo na ngayon at hindi pa naman masyadong tanggap sa society ang mga katulad ko. Hindi rin naman ako naniniwala sa label ng sexuality ng isang tao kaya hindi ko rin naman alam kung ano ang tamang tawag sa nararamdaman ko o sa kung ano talaga ako. Kung interesado man ako sa kapwa ko babae edi iyon na iyon. Hindi naman na kailangan ng label pa.

Tsaka sa dami ng isipin ko ngayon, wala na akong panahon sa pakikipagrelasyon. Ang dami ko na ngang problema dadagdagan ko pa? Pinahirapan ko lang lalo ang sarili ko. Tsaka hindi ko kailangan ngayon ng distraction lalo na’t isang taon na lang at magtatapos na ako sa kolehiyo. Kahit pa na secured na ang scholarship ko hanggang sa makatapos ako, mas mainam pa rin ang nag-iingat. Kaya iniiwas ko ang sarili ko sa gulo dahil puwedeng madehado ang scholarship ko at sinisigurado ko na mananatiling matataas ang grades ko para naman wala ng masabi sa akin ang mga sponsors ko. Iyon na lang kasi ang maipagmamalaki ko kapag naka-graduate ako. At least, kasi isa akong ulila at walang mga magulang, napatunayan ko sa sarili ko na kaya kong magpursige para maiahon ang sarili ko sa buhay. At kung nakikita man ng mga taong umabandona sa akin ang mga narating ko ngayon, nais kong iparating sa kanila na nakaya kong buhayin ang sarili ko na wala ang tulong nila. Hindi ako ang nawalan.

Pero hindi rin mawala-wala sa isip ko ang mga nangyari kagabi. Lalo na nang makita ko kung paano nag-alala para sa kalagayan ko si Samantha. Hindi naman niya ako lubusang kilala pero kung mag-alala siya akala mo matagal na kaming magkakilala. Kita ko rin kung paano niya internally na sisihin ang sarili niya kung bakit mas lalo akong ginagabi ng uwi dahil sa pagkasira ng service bike ko. Sa sobrang pagka-guilty niya dahil sa nangyari gusto pa niyang hingiin ang schedule ng pasok ko sa university at trabaho para utusan ang driver niya na ihatid ako.

Kung ibang tao lang siguro ako malamang sinunggaban ko na ang pagkakataon na iyon. Ang laking ginhawa din naman kasi niyon para sa akin. Pero alam ko rin ang pakiramdam na maabuso. Ayoko rin naman na magmukhang abusado lalo na’t hindi naman kami totally na magkakilala. Iyong halaga ng tiwalang ipinakita sa akin ni Samantha kagabi ay talagang nakapagpagimbal sa akin. Sa buong buhay ko---with the exception of Avalon and Carmina---wala ni isang tao ang basta-basta nagtiwala sa akin ng ganoon. Madalas kasi kapag may nakaalam na isang akong ulila at walang pamilya, bigla silang magdadalawang-isip. Ganoon naman kasi palagi. Malaman lang nila na ulila ka at lumaki sa lansangan, kung ano-ano na ang iisipin sa’yo ng mga tao. Kaya kahit ako hirap din na pagkatiwalaan ang mga tao sa paligid ko.

Kaya laking gulat ko na nag-propose sa akin ng ganoon si Samantha. Paano na lang pala kung ako iyong tipo ng tao na manggagantso at manloloko? Sobrang bait pa man din niya at halatang madaling mauuto sa konting pagpapaawa lang. Halata namang mataas ang pinag-aralan niya kaya nakapagtatakang basta-basta na lang niya akong pinagkatiwalaan ng ganoon sa una pa lang naming pagkakakilala. Negosyante siya. Dapat marunong siyang mangilatis ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Nakakatawa lang na hindi man lang siya nagsuspetsa pagkadating na pagkadating namin sa compound na puno ng mga siraulong tambay sa paligid kahit pa na alam kong matitinong tao naman sila.

Napailing na lang ako. Minsan talaga makaka-encounter ka ng mga taong hindi mo aakalain na madaling madala sa mga istorya nang hindi nila inaalam kung totoo ba o hindi. Mabuti na lang isa ako sa mga matitinong tao na sa kabila ng mga pinagdaan ko sa buhay ay marunong pa rin akong rumespeto at mag-alala para sa kalagayan ng iba, kilala ko man o hindi. Alam ko kasi kung gaano kalupit ang mundo. Hindi lahat mapagkakatiwalaan mo. Hindi lahat maaasaahan mo na hindi ka sasasksakin sa likod sa oras na tumalikod ka. Mabibilang na lang sa dalawang kamay ang mga taong may matitinong konsiyensya at mabubuting kalooban.

“Yes! Kainan na!” bulalas ni Carmina pagkatapos kong maihain sa marble na mesa ang niluto kong penne pasta from scratch. Minsan kasi hindi rin naman ako makapagdesisyon kung ano ang lulutuin kaya minsan nag-e-experiment na lang ako. Mas madali lalo na kapag pasta lang ang lulutuin.

“Bakit hindi ka na lang magtayo ng restaurant? Ang sarap mong magluto,” pag-compliment sa akin ni Avalon habang kumakain.

Nagkibit lang ako ng balikat. “Wala ‘yan. Kung ano-ano lang naman ang nilagay ko diyan.”

“Ang sharap, besh. Kaya gusting-gusto ko kapag nagluluto ka eh,” nakangiting sabi naman ni Carmina habang puno ang kanyang bibig. Hindi ko kasalanan kapag nabilaukan ang baliw na ito.

Pero minsan hindi ko mapigilan ang konting pagtaas ng pride ko lalo na kapag kino-compliment nila ang mga niluluto ko. Masaya ako kasi naibabahagi ko sa kanila ang isang bagay na ako lang din mismo ang nagturo sa sarili ko. Wala din naman akong ibang taong ipagluluto bukod sa kanila kaya nakakatuwa lang na may nakaka-appreciate sa ginagawa ko.

Sana sa hinaharap magawa ko rin iyon sa isang tao na hahayaan kong makapasok sa buhay ko.

 

* * *

 

**Samantha’s POV:**

The meeting with the board members has been going on for thirty minutes now pero wala doon ang atensyon ko. My mind kept on going to the same person ever since I came home last night. Ewan ko ba. Hindi talaga mawala-wala sa isip ko si Bloom. Kahit iyong mga kinuwento niya sa akin tungkol sa buhay niya hindi ko makalimutan. Hindi ko rin lubos na maisip na may matinong tao na mag-iiwan sa isang sanggol sa isang train station at hayaan na lang ang tadhana na magdesisyon kung ano ang mangyayari sa buhay niya. Nakakalungkot lang.

But Bloom came out stronger in the end tho. Kita ko naman kung gaano siya kapursigido na iahon ang sarili niya mula sa hirap ng buhay. Pero hindi ko rin maiwasang mag-alala dahil ganoong oras na pala siya umuuwi tapos may pasok pa siya sa university kinabukasan. How can she even get up and start her day without collapsing because of fatigue, I didn’t know. Siguro nasanay na lang din siya na ganoon ang routine niya since matagal na niyang ginagawa iyon. Nakakahanga. Kung ako ang nasa sitwasyon niya, malamang matagal na akong sumuko. Nasanay na kasi ako na binibigay sa akin ang mga pangangailangan ko sa isang salita lang. Being born in a rich family will really give you that kind of perk. Kaya walang-wala ang mga reklamo ko sa buhay kumpara kay Bloom na nasanay na sa ganoong pamumuhay kaya wala siyang ni isang reklamo tungkol doon. I should consider myself lucky.

All throughout the day si Bloom lang talaga ang nasa isip ko. Wala tuloy akong natapos ni isa sa mga kailangan kong tapusin. Makakalimutan ko na rin yatang kumain kung hindi lang dumating si Calvin dala ang mga pagkain na usual ko ng pinapabili sa kanya. At mukhang napansin din niya na maghapon na akong wala sa sarili because he’s giving me that look again.

“Ang lalim ng iniisip natin,ah. Kaninang umaga ka pa ganyan,” komento niya pagkatapos ng huling meeting na pinuntahan ko pero ni isang salita walang pumasok sa utak ko. I’ll just review the proposal that was sent to me. Mas madali pang intindihin iyon kesa sa makinig ako sa kadadada ng mga representative nila na hindi naman straight to the point ang mga sinasabi.

Nagkibit lang ako ng balikat saka tumingin sa labas ng floor-to-ceiling na bintana na may magandang view ng siyudad ng Taguig. Palibhasa kasi nasa thirtieth floor ang mismong opisina ko kaya natural lang na maganda ang view na makikita ko.

“I’m just worried,” bulong ko na sapat lang para marinig niya.

“About what?”

“Naalala mo ba iyong babae na nanigaw sa atin pagkatapos mong masagasaan ang bike niya?”

“Ah! Iyong taklesang babae na nakakatakot ang tingin sa atin! Yes, I remember her. Why? Huwag mong sabihin sa akin na kinukuha na niya iyong bike niya. Hindi pa tapos na ipaayos iyon.”

“I saw her last night,” bulong ko uli sabay bahagya siyang nilingon.

“Excuse me. What?” he asked incredulously.

“I just came to see her and apologize. And what I saw make me feel a lot more guilty because of what happened.” Naglakad ako papunta sa sofa malapit sa bintana sabay buntong-hininga. “She’s been walking to school and work ever since that incident happened. That bicycle was her only mode of transportation para makatipid siya sa pamasahe papunta university at sa trabaho niya. Tapos kagabi nakita ko uli siya doon sa lugawan kung saan natin siya unang nakita. Iyon nap ala iyong mismong hapunan niya pagkatapos ng mahabang shift sa restaurant na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. Tapos nalaman ko pa na nilalakad lang niya ang daan pauwi sa compound kung saan siya rumerenta.” Frustrated na naihilamos ko ang palad ko sa mukha ko. “The street she was walking through was dangerous. Madaming mga lalaking nakatambay sa mga tabi and I can’t help but think that any moment those guys will pounce her and do something unimaginable. Hindi matatanggap ng konsensya ko kapag may nangyaring masama sa kanya.”

May ilang minuto yata na purong katahimikan lang ang namagitan sa amin ni Calvin. Nagtatakang nilingon ko siya mula sa pagkakatayo niya malapit sa mahogany desk ko. He has this look on his face that I can’t decipher. “Calvin?”

“Oh, shit,” bulong niya habang nanatiling nakatitig sa akin.

“What?” nagtatakang tanong ko naman.

“Oh, shit!” bulalas niya dahilan para mapaigtad ako mula sa kinauupuan ko.

“Calvin! Ano ba kasi iyon?” bulyaw ko sa kanya habang sapo ko ang dibdib ko dahil sa gulat. Minsan talaga hindi ko maintindihan ang lalaking ito.

“You like her!” he said whilst pointing his index finger on my direction.

“What?”

“Oh, Sammy! You like _like_ her! I can’t believe this!”

“Will you please explain to me what the hell are you babbling about?” medyo iritadong sabi ko naman sa kanya dahil hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung ano ang pinagsasasabi niya. At mukhang excited pa siya base sa cheery voice niya.

“Come on, Sam! Don’t tell me you became dense!” he said in a duh tone. “Simula kasi nang makita natin siya ng gabing iyon wala ka nang ibang bukambibig kundi si Bloom. Kung ano ang mga dapat gawin sa nasira nating bike niya. Kung kailan maaayos iyon. Kung kailan natin maisasauli iyon sa kanya. Kung kailan mo siya puwedeng makausap uli. By the way, natakot siyang kausapin siya kaya ako ang inutusan mo na tumawag at kumausap sa kanya kung kailan natin maisasauli ng buo at maayos ang bike niya kaya ang sarili mo ang sisihin mo sa missed opportunity na iyon. Tapos ngayon malalaman kong pinuntahan mo pala siya kagabi at nalaman mong ang laking inconvenience pala para sa kanya ang nangyari---”

“That was entirely your fault! Sinabi ko na kasi sa’yo na ako na ang magda-drive dahil di hamak na mas intoxicated ka kesa sa akin,” I cut him off with a deadly glare.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. “Fine. I’m guilty with that one. Kaya nga ako ang gumagastos solely sa pagpapaayos ng bike niya,” he said with a mock glare. “Anyway, back to our topic. Ngayon lang kita nakita na nagkaganyan sa isang babae. Especially when you only met her once. Once! Tapos para kang ewan diyan kung mag-alala para sa kalagayan niya. Wala kang kasalanan sa nangyari, Sam. The entire ordeal was entirely my fault because I didn’t listen to you in the first place. So please stop wracking yourself with guilt.” He crossed the room until he reached the sofa where I was currently sitting and grasped both of my hands with his. “You felt something in her that you haven’t felt with any woman before. Alam natin pareho na hindi ka ganyan. Lalo na sa mga babaeng isang beses mo pa lang nakilala. Aminin mo, may nakita kay Bloom na kahit kailan ay hindi mo pa nakikita sa mga babaeng na-encounter mo na. Especially ones that somewhat became part of your life.”

Nag-iwas ako ng tingin sa kanya saka bumuntong-hininga. Kahit ano naman ang gawin kong pagtanggi makikita at makikita niya. Ganoon ka-observant si Calvin. Kaya minsan wala akong maitago sa kanya.

And he’s right. I indeed saw something in Bloom that I’ve never seen in any of the woman I’ve met before. She’s compassionate and witty and strong willed woman that never backs down on a challenge. Kita ko sa ugali pa lang niya na gagawin niya lahat para lang maka-survive sa buhay. At ngayon pa na nalaman kong walang ibang pamilya si Bloom na sumusuporta sa kanya, mas lalo ko siyang hinangaan. Ang tatag niya. Nakaya niyang buhayin ang sarili niya ng mag-isa nang hindi umaasa sa iba.

And because of that, I want to get to know her more.

“Oh God, I love that smile. What are you thinking?” pukaw sa akin ni Calvin dahilan para mapatingin ako sa kanya. I can hear the start of excitement in his voice.

I just raised an eyebrow at him with a knowing smile before standing up and collecting my things. I’ve got some work to do.

“You are so getting the girl, are you?” nakangising tanong ni Calvin habang palabas kami ng opisina. I just winked at him as an answer.


End file.
